Be Mine While I'm In Heat
by Fuzzy Chai-Chi
Summary: Previously titled "Be My B**** While I'm in Heat". Ben finds some new information while searching the Plumber's database. He confronts Kevin, but is that really the best idea? Contains my OT3, but you'll have to guess who the third member is.. Titles are songs I suggest as themes for each chapter, feel free to listen to them as you read.
1. Introduction – Panic! At The Disco

'_**Once an Osmosian has reached puberty, they will begin a heat cycle, regardless of birth gender, in which they will become extremely promiscuous for the equivalent of one day in an Earth year. This promiscuity can be passed to any in the immediate vicinity. This is a method used to find their mate...'**_

* * *

That was what was written about Osmosians in the Plumber alien database. It was simple: after puberty stats, Osmosians become super horny once a year. What confused Ben about this description, though, was the 'regardless of birth gender' part. Did that mean that Osmosians could change gender like some other alien species? Or did it just mean that both the males and females o into heat? Ben was really curious now, but he only knew two Osmosians – the elder was either deep in the Null Void or dead. Kevin, on the other hand, seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth.  
Could it be possible that he was in his heat cycle? Or was he just out of town, trying to get a hold of a teleporter pad like he wanted before. Either way, Ben decided to go look for the raven to find out more.

Ben searched for Kevin around Bellwood; he normally wouldn't have been this obsessive, but he was bored, Julie was out of town for the next few days, and he was dying to know more about this whole 'heat cycle' thing. Ben checked the auto-shop, under the pretence that Kevin had promised a new part for his car, and he wanted to know if it had arrived yet. Kevin's boss seemed confused, and mentioned that Kevin hadn't been in for a few days, but as far as he knew was still in Bellwood. He offered to do the work on Ben's car in place of the brute, but Ben insisted that Kevin was the only person he trusted to work on his car. He continued looking for Kevin elsewhere around town, but it really seemed to Ben that the older teen had gone out of town, for the day, at least.  
Deciding to see if Kevin's family knew where he was, Ben began driving in the direction of the Levin household.

Just as the brunette turned onto Kevin's street, he recalled being told by the raven that his mom and stepdad were out of town on some trip they had won. Driving past, Ben noticed a familiar green Camaro parked in the open garage. He pulled over in front of an empty house nearby and walked back to Kevin's garage.  
As he walked in, he spotted Kevin's legs sticking out from under the car. He called out to his friend and got a loud thud and a shout in reply. Kevin wheeled himself out from under his car, rubbing his head where he had hit in on the undercarriage. Several minutes and a dozen complaints from the brute later, the two teens found themselves in the kitchen fishing sodas from the depths of the fridge. As they drank, they spoke about fights, cars, Sumo Slammers, and the few other things they had in common. Ben watched Kevin as they spoke, feeling too awkward to breech the topic he found in the database. As he watched, he looked for any signs that the elder may be on his heat cycle. He realised that he didn't actually know what signs would be shown if he was, so he stopped himself from string at his friend and returned his attention to the conversation.  
Kevin, having noticed Ben staring at him, was the one to start the new conversation. "What's up, Benji? You seem a little out of it."  
"No, it's nothing, it's just... well, you're an Osmosian, right?"  
"Wow, took you a while to figure that one out, didn't it, Tennyson?"  
"Shut up, that's not what I meant. I was looking through the Plumber database earlier and was a little confused about some of the stuff in the Osmosian section. I was hoping that you might be able to explain it."  
Kevin arched his brow, "That depends on what you want to know. To be honest, I don't really know that much about Osmosians. The only adult Osmosians I knew growing up were my dad and my aunt."  
"Oh. So why didn't you ask you aunt?"  
She and my mom weren't really on speaking terms after my dad died, and Mom was kinda hoping I wouldn't turn out to be one." He snorted, "Apparently, that's kind of guaranteed if one parent was a Osmosian, though, so she might as well have let my aunt teach me about my species."  
"Okay... So what do you know about..." Ben trailed off, feeling even more awkward talking about this now, knowing that Kevin barely knew anything about his own species. "You know what, never mind, it's fine. It wasn't anything important, really, just a few tiny little things. It was really just how they worded it."  
Kevin nodded; Ben's eye didn't twitch, but he still wasn't sure what Ben had bee asking about. He shrugged, and challenged his hero friend to a game of Sumo Slammers.

After what felt like ten minutes of playing, Ben ran to the kitchen to grab his phone that he left there. Checking for any missed calls, he noticed that the time was now quarter to twelve. He and Kevin had been playing that video game for over five hours. Ben called his parents to let them know where he was, and that he'd probably spend the night there. Getting the okay from his parents, he returned o the living room to let Kevin know that he was staying the night. Kevin blanched slightly, unbeknownst to Ben. Not for the first time, Kevin was grateful that be had a tendency for obliviousness.

The two boys played another round and, ten minutes later, switched off the console and grabbed some snacks to eat in Kevin's room. They sat on Kevin's bed, talking about nothing in particular while they ate one of the bags of chips they had taken. After a while, though, an awkward silence grew over the small room. Kevin shifter his weight and rested his arm across his lap. Ben cleared his throat and crossed his legs, trying to find a slightly more comfortable position. For the first time in a long time, Ben found himself actually noticing details around him, more specifically, to discomfort growing in his own jeans, Kevin's slightly awkward position, and the blush growing across Kevin's cheeks. As he tried to piece together this puzzle, a quote from the Osmosian section in the database flashed in his mind: 'Osmosian will become extremely promiscuous for the equivalent of one Earth day. This promiscuity can be passed to all in the immediate vicinity.'

All Ben could say when everything clicked into place was, "Fuck."


	2. The Bad Touch – Bloodhound Gang

_As he tried to piece together this puzzle, a quote from the Osmosian section in the database flashed in his mind: 'Osmosian will become extremely promiscuous for the equivalent of one Earth day. This promiscuity can be passed to all in the immediate vicinity.'_

_All Ben could say when everything clicked into place was, "Fuck."_

* * *

Kevin turned to face me, "So, how much was written in that database piece, exactly? I've never read it, so I wouldn't know." His voice was huskier than usual and his eyes were almost black, his pupils were so dilated. I felt my cheeks flare up and my eye twitch violently as I said, "Oh, I don't remember, nothing that big - I mean important – nothing that important." I mumbled while I tried to avert my gaze from him, more specifically away from his crotch. I really hoped that he didn't notice where I'd been looking. When I looked at his face, I realised with a pang that he had _definitely_ noticed where I had been looking.  
I blushed further, but didn't move a he leaned in towards me, "Tennyson,"  
"Uh-huh?" I could feel my lips tremble as he drew nearer.  
Kevin smirked, and paused right in front of me, "You are the shittiest liar I have ever met." My eyes widened as his lips and tongue found my throat. He sucked hard enough to bruise, then pulled away to look at me.  
"So, what now?"  
"Well, you have a choice. You can leave now if you want. You'll be fine as long as you're at least twenty feet from me."  
And, if I decide to stay here?"  
Kevin grinned a grin I haven't seen since we were kids, "Then you'll be my bitch for the next twenty-four hours."

I watched him as he watched me for a reaction. "Kevin, I-I need a minute to think about this..."  
He nodded, and shifted his weight to let me up. I stumbled to my feet and made my way towards the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and stared at my reflection in the mirror above the basin. My green eyes were nearly black, my cheeks were flushed, and I was already panting. I imagined what Kevin would do to me if I stayed, and I blushed even further.  
All my life, I've done whatever the hell I wanted, but the thought that someone else would do what they wanted to do to me was slightly unnerving. The fact that it was Kevin made it even more so. This time, he would be in complete control, and I had to admit, it was a bit of a turn-on. I took a deep breath to try and calm my nerves, then ruffled my hair slightly with my shaking hands.

Returning to Kevin's room, I saw a sight that made my blood rush to my groin – Kevin on his back, fly undone, eyes closed, hands working up and down a dick that had to be at least a foot long. "Well, I guess you don't need me here after all." Kevin's eyes flew open and he mumbled that he assumed I wasn't coming back. I grinned, a speck of confidence returning as I sauntered towards him, before he grabbed my arm and pulled me down on top of him. I struggled lightly against him and he released me without a word. He sat up, but I chose to keep lying on the bed. He shuffled back, leaving me with my face near his crotch.  
I don't know what took over me – any other moment in time I would probably have recoiled, and possibly even have shouted. This time, I stared for a second, then leaned in and licked the head. Kevin hissed and gripped my shoulder. Taking his movements as encouragement, I shuffled myself forward and wrapped my lips around the head of his dick. I began to suck gently, and swirled my tongue around it. Kevin seemed to enjoy it – when I looked up he had his head tilted back, and was taking deep, shaky breaths. I moved even closer, managing to take half of his length into my mouth. I began to bob up and down, trying to both get used to the new obstruction and to take more of him in. By the time I was three-quarters of the way down, Kevin was gasping for breath and his whole body was shaking. He moved his hand from my shoulder to the top of my head. He tried to move the other hand, but nearly lost his balance in the process. He decided to keep that hand under him, and pushed me further down with the hand on my heed. This way, he quickly had his entire cock down my throat. I gagged at one point, but I was over it quickly and started sucking harder, hallowing out my cheeks and rubbing my tongue roughly along the underside and around the girth of it.  
Kevin bucked harshly a few times before cumming hard down my throat. The thick, musky liquid flowed into my mouth too fast for me to be able to swallow it all, but I managed to get most of it down before rising and wiping the last of it from my face. I looked at Kevin, where he had collapsed and was panting and staring at me, and down at my hand. Raising my hand to my mouth, I made eye contact with him as I slowly licked and sucked the last tendrils from my fingers.  
"Tennyson, where the... where the hell did you learn that? I mean... fuck. Who've you been practicing that with?"  
I smiled and pulled my fingers from my mouth, "Would you believe, on myself?"  
"I wouldn't, if it weren't for the fact that your eye didn't twitch. How and when did you...?"  
"You remember that time when I managed to create copies of myself, using the Ultimatrix and Echo Echo?"  
"Yeah..." Kevin didn't look fully convinced, but that may have been the post-orgasm haze he was probably trying to see through.  
"Well," I lowered my voice to a purr as I undid my jeans, "Maybe I'll give you a bit of a demonstration later."  
Kevin grinned and followed my lead. Soon, we were both fully undressed, Kevin watching me for any signs of wanting to leave, while my eyes were slightly more focused on his still-hard dick.

He gripped my ankle and pulled me closer, only to turn me around and push me onto all fours. I looked over my shoulder to see what he was doing, when I got a sudden stinging sensation as his hand collided harshly with my ass. I yelped and glared at him, "What the hell, Kevin?"  
He just placed both hands on my ass and started rubbing it a little more gently, "I told you, Benji. If you stay, then you're my bitch until tomorrow." I bit my lip and stifled a groan. As much as I hated to admit it, what he was doing felt really good. "Besides," his hand connected sharply with my rear again, "your ass is a _hell_ of a lot nicer than your cousin's," that got my attention, "and, you've already gone further than she's ever thought of."  
I found myself snickering at that remark, "What, you two are barely past kissing while Julie and I have been fucking every other weekend? I'm sure that does tons for your man-points."  
"So that's where you disappear to. Maybe next year we should invite her to join us, I'm sure she'd love to get with a real man," with those last two words, Kevin shoved a finger into me and bean pumping it in and out, "and not some whiney kid who'd gladly take it up the ass when offered." He continued to push a second finger into me when I gave no protest to the first. I wriggled slightly against his fingers, they were uncomfortable, but I was quickly shocked back into submission when a sharp jolt of pain ran along my spine as he began to scissor my ass. My arms collapsed under me, leaving me a whimpering heap with my butt in the air and my fists balling up the sheets.

I sensed, rather than saw, Kevin smirk as he thrust a third finger into me, making me gasp for breath when he hit something inside of me, "Again... There... Please..." I struggled to form coherent sentences – I was being assaulted by too many emotions to think straight. The stretching still hurt, but it was starting to feel good, especially as Kevin started to hit my prostate more often. I unclenched one hand and tried to move it towards my dick to relieve the building pressure, but he noticed and swatted my hand away. He thrust his fingers in one last time before pulling them out. I bucked back involuntarily, feeling empty without anything there, when I felt something much bigger pressed against me. Before I could voice any opposition, he thrust his entire length into me. He stayed still, hopefully to allow me a chance to adjust, while I felt tears of pain well up in my eyes. I hissed loudly as he began to move, and buried my face in the blankets to hide the tears. He moved faster, and started varying the angle he entered with until, "Ah! There... Fucking... Ungh! God... You..." I was left a pathetic, moaning heap as he pounded my prostate repeatedly.  
"That's right, Tennyson, I'm a fucking god right now, aren't I?" He thrust in harder and faster, "You're enjoying this, aren't you, my little cockslut?" He grabbed my leg and threw it over his shoulder, keeping up his speed, but changing the angle a little. All I could do was gasp and moan in response as he slammed into me, fucking me as hard as he could, "Answer me, Benji. 'Cause if you're not enjoying this, I could always stop..." To prove his point, he began to slow down is thrusts, and made them shallower until he was practically just kneeling with his dick shoved up my ass.  
"Move, goddamn you, Asshole! Stop screwing around and _fuck me_ already!" I had no idea where the words were coming from, but they were honest – I wanted Kevin to fuck me, hard.  
Kevin looked at me, a smirk plaster across his face, "Well, Benji, if you want my dick so bad, why don't you just ride it? Let's see how you do cowgirl style." With that he sat back, twisting me around so that I was facing him, but still impaled on his cock. He leant against the wall in order to get a better view of the show. After all, it wasn't every day that a world famous superhero would gratefully ride another guy's rod. And for free, too.  
I began to gyrate my hips, trying to find a position where his dick would hit m prostate every time. Finding it quickly, I started bouncing up and down on my haunches, slowly at first, but building speed as I went until I was moving as fast as my legs would let me. I briefly considered using the Ultimatrix to get more speed, but decided against it. Who knows what that would do right now. Kevin seemed to sense my dilemma, and moved my hands from behind me onto my knees, pushing my legs open further. He then gripped my hips firmly and started thrusting into me as hard as he could, bringing his hips up to meet mine.

I don't know how long we were like that. It felt soon, but it could have been an hour or two, when I felt a familiar feeling bubbling in my stomach. I slammed my hips down as hard as I could, wanting release more than ever. Very soon I felt the coil snap.  
For the first time ever, I came hard enough to pass out.

**That's the end of chapter two. You may have noticed that my chapters have odd titles. Each title is the song title and artist I feel fits best with the chapter. I would like to take this opportunity to thank my readers, and to ask them to please review. If you don't tell me what's missing, I can't put it into future chapters. Also, quick question – should I have one of the girls drop by, and if so which one? Reply in the reviews, please and thank you.**


	3. Only Happy When It Rains Garbage

_I don't know how long we were like that. It felt soon, but it could have been an hour or two, when I felt a familiar feeling bubbling in my stomach. I slammed my hips down as hard as I could, wanting release more than ever. Very soon I felt the coil snap.  
For the first time ever, I came hard enough to pass out._

* * *

Hands down, that was the hottest thing I have ever seen. Ben straightened, tilting his head back and letting out a couple of loud garbled sounds, before slamming his hips down onto mine. His head fell forward, and his ass clenched around me as he started sprain rope after rope of jizz everywhere.

I have never seen anyone cum that hard, and neither of us had touched him yet. I pulled out of him, a trail of precum connecting us until he collapsed as I let go of him. I grabbed him, catching him before he could hit the floor. I looked at him for a while before making up my mind – I was going to repay the favour he paid me. I lay him down gently before leaning in the lick some of his cum from his stomach. Liking the taste, I began to lick and suck every last drop from his, even where it had hit him in the face. There were a few bits I couldn't get, so I scooped him up into my arms and carried him to the bathroom to clean him off fully.

I put him down in the bath and began to run warm water in to help clean up. I grabbed a facecloth and started to wipe up what I had missed, as well as all of our sweat. I reached down to rinse the cloth in the bathwater, when I noticed the water turning red. At first I ignored it, thinking that it was simply because I had been too rough earlier. But, as the colour spread, I noticed it was coming from a little higher up than his ass. Climbing over him, I pulled him upright to see where the blood was coming from. What I saw was definitely _not_ what I had been expecting – especially not on _Ben_ of all people.

* * *

Small, spidery scars ran along and across the small of his back, and, judging by the angles, it looked like he had made them himself. The blood was seeping from some of the freshest – ones that couldn't have had enough time to heal fully before I fucked Ben senseless. None of them were very deep, or in any life-threatening places, but I still found myself worrying that Ben might have bled to death while doing this.

I couldn't believe what I saw, Ben was one of the most annoyingly happy people I had ever met, yet here was proof that he self-harmed. Lifting him out of the water, I wrapped a towel around him and took him to my room. I lay him back on the bed, and then turned to get a first-aid kit, when he reached up and gripped my arm. I turned back, thinking he was coming round, but he was still snoring softly. He began to whimper in his sleep, so I sat down gently next to him and stroked his hair awkwardly. His eyes flickered behind the lids as his breathing increased. Whatever he was dreaming about, it was quickly turning into a nightmare. _A bad one,_ I thought, as his nails bit into my arm, and small cries became more audible. He began to sob, still fast asleep. _His dream must be really bad to work him up like this, _I shushed him, stroking his hair more frequently and firmly. His fists clenched and unclenched and he began to grind his teeth. His jaw tensed, the muscle working all the way up his face to his temple,

"No... Please, no... Don't... Let go... No, no, no, no..." As he got more worked up, his voice changed from barely a whisper to a shout. By the end he was nearly screaming, thrashing around. I pulled him up, pinning him against my chest. He sobbed harder, fingers scraping don my still-bare chest. He buried his face in my chest, "Please, not him... Kevin... Grandpa Max..." He was nearing hysteria, I had to wake him up – question was how to do it without hurting him?

I gripped his shoulders firmly ad shook him; not hard enough to hurt him, but enough to try to wake him up. He stirred, but didn't wake up, so I started calling his name to try and get through to him.

His eyes snapped open, wide in panic, and he squirmed and thrashed before he orientated himself to the fact that he was in my room, with me. And what had been going on not that long beforehand.

He blushed heavily, and then paled, "H-how much did you... How much did I...?" he dropped his eyes, and began tracing nervous patterns in the sheets next to my leg.

"Enough." Although my tone was harsh, I rubbed his shoulder to try to convey how worried he had made me.

He looked back up at me, "There's no way for you to pretend that you didn't see anything, is there?" I shook my head. I wanted, scratch that, I _needed_ answers. Ben sighed, "Fine, you win. The truth is..."


	4. Hero – Regina Spektor

_He looked back up at me, "There's no way for you to pretend that you didn't see anything, is there?" I shook my head. I wanted, scratch that, I needed answers. Ben sighed, "Fine, you win. The truth is..."_

The truth is: I hate the fact that I suck at being a hero. Every time I try to save someone, or something, or somewhere, _I_ screw up. Not you. Not Gwen. Nobody else, just me. If you want an example, we can look at when I dragged you both to "help" Probity.

She called me – she wanted me to help, to stop the fighting and the war. All we did, all _I _did, was make things worse – for her and the rest of the people on her planet.

You – you and Gwen, both of you tried to stop me, tried to talk me out of it. You were right, both of you. I should have listened, but I... I thought I knew better. I was the hero – I was supposed to be right, I was supposed to know what I was doing. And it's not like I only screwed up once or twice, or even only a tiny a bit.

I went beyond screwing up – I fucked up and by the time I realised it we had already left.

And, of course, let's not forget the time with Reiny. I honestly believed that I was getting through to him, but I completely disregarded the fact that he had it ingrained into him that other species were lesser, and that contamination was wrong. I honestly thought that anything I may do would get through to him, make him change, make him _understand_ that it's okay... it's okay to be around, to be friends with, to be - to fall in love with other species.

No, Kevin. That wasn't me. He changed his mind months after that. And I worried that he wouldn't. Y'know, if he didn't, we would've died in the final battle with the Hybreeds. All of us. He showed up at the last minute, and if he hadn't...

That would have been my fault. Just like with you...

Yes it was! It was my fault; I never tried to help you when we were kids.

I was the one who wanted to mess with the Omnitrix, even after Azmuth had told me repeatedly not to. If it wasn't for that, you never would have... never would have...

No, no it's not okay, Kevin! It's _my _fault, don't you get that? I've never listened to any warnings; I just dive in head-first, and expect things to work out. When they do, it's more because of you and Gwen than because of me.

Everyone expects me to be the hero because of the Omnitrix, or because of the Ultimatrix. But, let's face it; you and Gwen are better heroes than I could ever be. Hell, anyone would be a better hero than I am - even Cash and JT.

I want to be the hero everyone expects me to be, I honestly do, but the fact is – I'm not. I never have been, and I doubt I ever will be.

Yes, I remember that. I know what the older me said, and I don't know if you noticed, but he seemed kind of... I don't know. I just, I don't believe him, not completely. I want to, but... I can't do that on my own, and... Well... I mean...

For that, I'd need to be in a relationship, a long-term, loving, honest relationship. The closest thing to that that I've ever had is with Julie, and we're more like 'friends-with-benefits' than anything else. She's smart and fun and pretty, but I just... no matter how hard I try to, I just can't see her as anything else.

I know. Everybody says that. People think we're going to stay together and live 'happily ever after', but... it bugs me that she's so competitive. I don't hold it against her, but I just wish that she would hold back every once in a while. I know that her tennis means a lot to her, and I try to be excited or her, but tennis means nothing to me. I want her to know I'm there for her, but when I screw up she gets scary mad. Like, if I'm lucky, she'll glare at me and I won't get any for the next week or two. But, normally?

Normally she'll shout and scream and throw a hissy fit. She won't give me a chance to explain my side of the story, even if she doesn't know what happened at all. No matter what happened, I'm always in the wrong with her.

I really care about her, Kevin, but she's out of control. I can't keep this up anymore. I don't want people to think I was just in it for some ass, but I'm sure that it'll be twisted around in her favour by the media. I've never wanted her in that way. Not her, not Elena, not any girl I can think of.

No! I've never- I'm not-

Shut up!

Ugh.

Asshole.

Keep telling yourself that, Kevin. I don't think anyone else has ever noticed.

I mean other than you! Like I said earlier, I'm not gay!

Shut _up_, Levin! Fuck you!

Why do I even bother arguing with you when you're like thi-ah! Wh-what are you doing?

No, yes, _fuck_. What d you m-mean "kissing it b-better"? That's not fucking kissing, that's more like- _Jesus Christ!_


	5. S & M – Rihanna

_Why do I even bother arguing with you when you're like thi-ah! Wh-what are you doing?_

_No, yes, _fuck_. What d you m-mean "kissing it b-better"? That's not fucking kissing, that's more like -_ Jesus Christ!

Kevin grinned to himself as the smaller teen squirmed beneath his ministrations. He didn't blame him, though, not at all. After all, those scars and cuts must have been extremely tender considering how fresh they were. He pulled Ben closer to him and peered over the curve of his hip. He watched as Ben's member started to slowly stir, blood filling it as he whimpered and moaned quietly; trying his damnedest to hide the sounds of his arousal. Kevin placed butterfly kissed along the young hero's back, hoping to hear those beautiful noises Ben had made before. Sticking his tongue out, he licked along the smaller teen's spine and felt himself throb as he heard those delicious noises again. Kevin groaned as Ben whimpered and bucked his hips, trying to find some friction he could use to get off.

The raven pulled himself up the bed so that he was spooning his smaller-framed friend. Groping Ben's ass with his left hand, he reached over Ben with his right to rub his chest and stomach, pausing only to pinch the brunette's nipples. Kevin buried his face in the crook of Ben's neck and inhaled deeply, wondering to himself how the hero could have such a feminine scent. He ran his hand down his friend's front roughly, enjoying the pleasured mewls he got from Ben as Kevin's calloused hands started to play roughly with his ass and dick.  
Ben could feel the older teen smirk against his neck as he began to rut into the teen's hand. He keened pathetically as Kevin bit down on his neck, and then groaned as he licked the fresh wound.

Ben had known for a long time that he had a pain fetish. He had gotten a hard-on when he first cut himself, and he would always jerk off while clawing and pinching himself. So when Kevin started tugging him with his rough hands it was all he could do to stop himself from crying out and begging for more. As it was, he began to dry-hump the raven's hand with strong, desperate thrusts. On one of the thrusts he brushed against Kevin's member, forcing the older teen to moan, shudder, and hump back. Both of them humping with a different rhythm, it wasn't long before Kevin thrust forward harshly and Ben shoved his hips back.  
He gasped as Kevin re-entered him, eyes rolling back as Kevin pushed more of his length into him. As the base of Kevin's dick hit his ass, Ben leant his head back and groaned while reaching back and tangling his right hand in his friend's hair. Panting, he forced the raven's mouth back onto his shoulder, loving the feel of his teeth against his skin. Kevin pulled back, looking at how the blood pooled and dripped from where his teeth had pierced the surprisingly delicate skin. Kevin watched in awe as Ben bucked his hips and shuddered, making loud keening sounds as he came in the raven's hand. He stilled as Ben's ass squeezed around his dick, trying to milk him for all he had. Waiting for the clenching to subside, he licked and sucked at the wound he made, trying to slow the bleeding he started. Ben mewled in reaction, enjoying the gentle touches just as much as he enjoyed the roughness from earlier.

Kevin pulled both of them into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, struggling with Ben who wanted to simply curl up and cuddle, even though he still had Kevin's cock fully sheathed inside him. Moaning, he leant back as Kevin began to thrust his hips in and out of the brunette's entrance. Ben pressed himself against Kevin, feeling his dick pulsing in his ass and his heart racing against his back. Feeling all of this, he began to experience his own heart racing and his cheeks heating up. Confused about the reaction, he leaned to the side and turned his head to look at Kevin.  
Emerald eyes met chocolate ones just to widen at what they saw deep within them. His lips parted slightly; ready to ask about the raven's point of view when he felt Kevin thrust harder into him. The older teen wrapped his arms around Ben's waist and held him tight as he lost control and released.

Ben turned around as much as he could to face Kevin properly. Nudging him slightly to get his attention, he asked if they should maybe get some sleep, since they'd been up for the past few nights fighting off aliens. Seeing the raven nod drowsily in response, Ben helped Kevin get both of them into the middle of the twin bed before lying down and using Kevin's arm as a pillow. He felt Kevin shift and reach for the blankets, which had been thrashed to the foot of the bed over the course of the night, and curled closer to him as they were thrown over both of them. He shifted slightly and smiled to himself as the raven threw his other arm around his waist and pulled him closer. The smaller teen felt his friend's dick acting as a plug – not letting any of his cum drip out.  
He fell asleep with his stomach bloated and his ass filled, and for the first time in months had a dreamless sleep.


	6. That's What Friends Are For – Deniece Wi

_* Title is That's What Friends Are For - Deniece Williams_

* * *

_He fell asleep with his stomach bloated and his ass filled, and for the first time in months had a dreamless sleep._

* * *

I stirred slowly, feeling movement behind me. As I became more conscious, I felt the friction in my ass and a rough hand rubbing up and down my chest. I blinked the bleariness from my eyes and looked behind me to see a relaxed Kevin lying there, eyes shifting to meet mine as he grinned sheepishly.  
"Couldn't wait for me to wake up, could you, Levin?"  
Kevin smiled before he grazed his teeth against my neck, "Nah, I was seeing what would wake you up. Apparently, calling your name over and over does nothing to wake you,"  
I shivered as he licked the bite-mark he had made, "Ye-yeah, I'm a – I'm a really deep sleeper..." my eyes rolled back as he began to plunge harder into me, "It's really, mmm..., really a problem when I have t-ah! – To get up for, ungh, to get ready – Oh My God – get ready for sch- FUCK!" I shouted and sat bolt upright as Kevin released inside me. I could feel him watching me in surprise as I bolted from the bed, standing and looking for my clothes as his cum dripped and oozed down legs.  
What's the problem, Benji? You didn't complain when I came inside before, in fact, you seemed to enjoy it when I did."  
I showed Kevin two birds before spotting my boxers and diving for them, "Dude! I have school today! I have to get going, I can't afford to be late; I'll be in detention for an eternity if I do. How am I supposed to save the world – even if I can barely do that anyway – if I'm stuck in detention?"  
Kevin sat up, reached over and grabbed my boxers from my hands. Shaking his head, he got out of bed and walked to the door. As he got to the frame of the door he turned to me, "Are you sure you want to go to school like _that_, Tennyson?" He raised an eyebrow and pointed to my feet, "You've got cum dripping out of you, you're covered in sweat and you're limping. Oh, and don't forget the – would you call that a hickey?" He asked, nodding at my neck. I blushed and looked away. Dropping my boxers, he continued, "Look, if you really want to go, I won't stop you. I'll go fix something up for us to eat. Let me know what you decide."

I waited for Kevin to go to the kitchen before sitting back down on the bed, wincing at both the pain that shot through me and the squelching noise his semen made. I ran my fingers through my hair and rubbed my face. Looking down, I saw what Kevin meant when he questioned my appearance – my legs were streaked with globs of white and my hands were still shaking, even though I had slept most of the adrenaline and shock off. I could only imagine what my hair and face looked like after what had happened just a few hours before. I brushed my fingers gently against the bite Kevin made, feeling my heart flutter as I remembered the look in his eyes shortly after he made it. My eyebrows knitted together as I considered what it could have been, that strange emotion that didn't seem to belong in those hard, cruel eyes that used to belong to the person I was most afraid of.  
Registering a change in the scents wafting around the house, I looked up and sniffed. My stomach growled, letting me know how hungry I actually was, so I pushed all of my thoughts of emotions, and half-formed hopes about possible meanings behind them, to the back of my mind and went to investigate the delicious aromas drifting into the room.

I stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watched a still-naked Kevin standing at the stove and cooking something that smelt incredible. As Kevin began to plate the meals, I stepped into the room and met his eye when he turned to face me. He smiled, eyes raking over me as he set the plates down on the small table in the middle of the room. He motioned for me to close the gap between us, and we sat down opposite each other.  
We sat in silence, waiting for the other to speak first. Wanting something to do with my hands as I waited, I reached for the plate nearest to me and tasted it. Eyes widening, I stared at Kevin in shock, amazed at the flavours in the food. Having grown up between my mother and my grandfather's cooking, neither of which were really that edible, having restaurant-quality food for breakfast was making me drool more than I had thought was possible, "Where the fuck did you learn to cook like this?" _Well done, Ben. Really? Of all the ways to break the silence, you have to use the words 'where the fuck' first? _As if sensing my inner turmoil, Kevin snickered, and then laughed. I scowled at him, and shovelled more food into my mouth to avoid putting my other foot in my mouth. He grinned before he turned to his own food, pushing it around his plate with a thoughtful-turning-concerned look on his face.  
He sighed and put his fork down, running his hand through his hair and drumming his fingers on the table. After a moment more of silence, he looked down, "Hey, Ben?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I... I'm sorry. Last night, I – I didn't mean to hurt you. I mean-"  
"You didn't,"  
"Cool. Wait, what? How did I not hurt you?"  
"Well, I mean, you did but I kinda..." I felt my cheeks flame up as I realised I was about to start to talk about my fetishes with my best friend... who had been fucking me only a few hours ago.  
Kevin raised an eyebrow at me, "You kinda what, Tennyson?" His eyes widened as he figured it out, "You mean, you – you _liked _it?"  
"Y-yeah, I did," I turned away and focused on the interesting patterns of cracks on the walls, "I, I'm a bit of a masochist, I guess. What? Not what you expected... is it?" I turned back to see him staring at me oddly; he looked like he was seeing me for the first time.  
"No, not at all. I thought you'd be all into the cute, cuddly, 'Love Me Tender' kind of sex, not the hard, fast, 'fuck me 'till I pass out' kind," he shrugged and turned his head, "To be honest, you've surprised me a lot so far."  
"How? By choosing to stay?"  
"Partly, yeah. But the thing that still surprises me, even though it's been over a year already..." He looked up at me and exhaled through his nose, "You trust me. You call me your friend; even after all we've done to each other. I just..." he trailed off, rubbing his temples with closed eyes as he leaned back in his chair, "...Thank you." Those whispered words were loud enough to silence both of us for a while. He had spoken them as if it hurt him to admit that he was grateful for anything, but that's not what surprised me.  
Even though his admission had been quiet, it was obvious he meant it, and that was what had surprised me the most.

I sat there, staring at my plate. I had finished the food quickly and now, in the growing awkward silence, I wished that I still had food on my plate to have something to do to avoid trying to start another conversation. I could feel Kevin's eyes on me, watching my every move, every twitch, and every squirm in my seat as I tried to make myself more comfortable with my re-growing erection. I heard the scraping of his chair against the tiles as he stood; heard the near silent footsteps as he approached me; felt his chest pressed against my back as he reached around me and roughly grabbed my dick.  
"Fuck, Tennyson, I want you. I want to taste you again. I want- Fucking fuck, fucker fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck," he interrupted himself and yanked his hands away, cursing and hissing as if he'd been burnt. Still cussing, he stumbled to the sink and leant over it, his arms shaking and his breathing erratic. After a few minutes of him panicking about... something, he slowly turned around to face me. I had never seen him like this before, and it worried me.

He stood with his hands still clutching the counter as if his life depended on it; his knuckles were white with the amount of force he was exerting. He was deathly pale and his lips were trembling as if he was almost mouthing something. He was still breathing abnormally, but was calmer than when he first rushed to the sink. He was now taking deeper breathes in an effort to completely calm himself down.  
His eyes were darting, though, between me and the door; he seemed unsure as to whether he wanted to return to what he had been doing or if he wanted to bolt out of the room.

Kevin slowly peeled himself away from the counter, shaking slightly and still looking a little freaked out. Feeling the need to say something, I opened my mouth. Unable to think of a single thing to say in this situation, I closed it again. Eventually, I managed to come up with something that I could use without sounding too bothered that he had rejected me even though he was (I assumed) in heat and (according to the Plumber's database) was supposed to lust after anything with a pulse right now.  
"Kevin, are you, are you alright?"  
He turned his attention to me, his eyebrows knitting together as he looked at me. He snapped his eyes shut and took another shaky breath, "No. Yes. I- I don't know," he opened his eyes and I saw worry flash across his face, "I... I need to talk to my aunt, find out what's going on. I need to know what's happening to me."

* * *

AN: Thanks to everyone for reading, but there will be no updates for a while as I write the next few chapters. I love you all, and I wish that I could give you more right now, but I don't have anything ready. I'm sorry. :(


	7. Strangers Like Me - Phil Collins

_He turned his attention to me, his eyebrows knitting together as he looked at me. He snapped his eyes shut and took another shaky breath, "No. Yes. I- I don't know," he opened his eyes and I saw worry flash across his face, "I... I need to talk to my aunt, find out what's going on. I need to know what's happening to me."_

* * *

I jerked my head off of the keyboard, as the video-phone rang repeatedly. Glaring, I pushed away from my desk and walked towards the mirror I keep on my office wall. After pulling an all-nighter at work, my hair was probably a mess – besides, if I took my time to answer the person on the other end would probably hang up and I would be able to go back to sleep.

As much as I dislike sleeping at the office, at least this way I don't get a call to my hotel room in the middle of the night telling me that I need to come in because there are new leads on a case that I need to look at. That I dislike even more. Almost as much as leaving my eighteen-year-old at home alone in New York. However, being an Interpol agent, I'm allowed to put up a security system fit for a general assembly with the United Nations.

Sometimes I love my job.

I blinked the bleariness out of my eyes and stared at my reflection. Pulling my hair out of its bun and retying it to cover my ears, I relocated to the window-seat in front of the (still ringing) videophone, hoping to guilt the caller into apologizing and calling back later. Taking a final, annoyed look at the dark sky over the frostbitten Russian town outside, I sighed and pressed the green button to answer the call.  
I can honestly say, out of every possible scenario, what I least expected was to see my nephew shirtless, disheveled and looking slightly panicky.

"Aunt Lucielle. Hi. How are you? You look well; did you do something new with your hair? It-"

I held up my hand, "What is it, Kevin? You woke me up at fuck past godforsaken o'clock, and there are only a limited number of reasons that I will deem acceptable. Now, _explain_."

Kevin launched into an account of the past few hours, skimming over what I assumed to be points that involved intercourse, something that could get him arrested, or some combination of the two. Eventually, he paused to breathe, but blanched when a flash of bright green light lit up the room momentarily from behind him. I raised my eyebrow, "Do I want to know? Or am I going to regret asking if I do?"

Kevin chuckled, and ran his hand through his hair, "You don't want to know. You really, _really_ don't want to know," he sighed, and looked like the world was coming crashing down on his shoulders, "Look, I – I wanted to talk to you... I know that Mom didn't want you to tell me about Osmosians before, but I was hoping... maybe you could tell me now? A short version, though, I'm kind of in the middle of-"

"Of your heat?" I smiled as he blushed and nodded meekly. Ignoring the flinch he gave as a second flash of green filled the room from behind him, I continued, "I'll fill you in on the absolute basics now. You call me when your heat is over and we'll discuss anything else we haven't covered, and go over in more detail if you want."

Kevin quickly described his predicament – this is not his first heat, but this was the most aroused he had been since (he assumed) his first heat, which happened six years ago while he was in the Null Void. After swearing that I wouldn't breathe a word of this to anyone, Kevin admitted that the person he had over in the other room was the same person who had been involved when he had lost control and over-absorbed, and had then put him in the Null Void. He also let out that said person was just over a year younger than him... and male.  
The last part was the hardest to coax out of him – not surprising, considering how Maria had raised him in a strict Catholic household. If Devin was still around, this never would have been a problem, but now I need to deal with what should have been my little brother's problems.

I sighed – this could take a little longer than I thought.

"Right, then. First off, there are two main categories of Osmosians – 'absorbers', and 'shifters'. Absorbers can absorb the energy or characteristics of what they touch, whilst shifters are able to," I paused as I tried to find the right wording, "...rearrange their physical structure,"

"So, basically, they can shape-shift."

I nodded – that was a much simpler explanation to what I was trying to give, "There are further classifications, but we can cover those later.

"I'm sure you've noticed your body temperature is lower than that of a pure human. Naturally, an Osmosian is coldblooded – we make up for this by absorbing energy or, in the cases of those who can't absorb energy, eating far more than what most people assume we can. You however, as an Osmosian-human hybrid, have a slightly higher body temperature to most Osmosians. This is beneficial as you're less likely to fall ill, but it does make you more prone to energy overloads.

"Most importantly," I started, noticing how he was beginning to shift uncomfortably, "is how Osmosians pick their mate." I smiled softly as his eyes darted to the side, quickly and silently checking if anyone was listening in to our conversation.

"So, I mean, how... How do you know when it's the right person? I mean, Osmosians mate for life, right? So how do you know when you've found the person that you're gonna be with for the rest of your life, and is it really that simple?" Kevin groaned and buried his face in his hands, "Don't you ever... I dunno, want to try being with someone else, or at least get tired of being with the same person the whole time? And what if-"

"Osmosians mate for life, yes, but during their heat they... well, I guess the simplest term for it would be that they 'sleep around'. We do have the reputation of being the whores of the universe, Kevin, and it is _very_ well earned. Once we find our mate, we do tend to remain with them, but there have been times where... You know what? We can go over what happens when we _do_ have a mate some other time. Instead, let's get back to how we select our mate, and then you can go back to the boy hero in the other room before one of the two of you does something really stupid."

Kevin shrugged sheepishly, before looking over his shoulder, and motioning for me to explain.

"Honestly? It's one of the strangest yet simplest mating rituals in the known universe. It may take years, possibly even an entire life time, or it could just be someone you've known for most of your life. An Osmosian can only find their mate during their heat. I don't quite know why, but that's how it works. Anyway, quite simply, once we have found our mate, our way of 'marking' them is – as ridiculous as it may sound – a kiss.

"Yes, Kevin, a kiss whilst we're in heat will give off enough pheromones to mark them fully; it being on the mouth, the pheromones will spread through the body and be projected by the mate. So, very simple, if you feel the need to kiss him," I indicated behind him with a slight wave of my hand, "it'll be a fifty-fifty toss-up in your case as to whether he's your mate, or you're just feeling guilty for fucking him. It's harder to tell for you because of your mother being human." I couldn't help the grin that formed as I watched Kevin writhe when in cussed – I was still exhausted, what do you want from me?!

A crash and a rather loud groan echoed from Kevin's side of the call, making him drain all colour, before blushing furiously, "Aunt Lucielle? Do you mind if I call you back tomorrow? I need to go make sure..." He trailed off as a loud moan could be heard, and I struggled not to laugh at the sheer humiliation painted across his face.

"Go ahead, I'll speak with you soon. Береги себя, мой дорогой, и помните, откуда вы пришли*," I added with a smile.

"Как я мог забыть с вами, чтобы всегда напоминать мне**?" I smiled quietly as Kevin hung up, grateful to see that his Russian heritage had indeed been passed down from his father to him.

* * *

A/N:: Hi everyone, sorry for such a long gap between updates, but this particular chapter was a bitch to write - mostly because Lucielle Levin is an OC of mine. Yes, from my view, Kevin's dad's family is Russian, I don't really know why, I just thought it would work for him. I imagine that, because his dad isn't around, Lucielle would take to Kevin in Russian every once in a while, just to make sure that he could still speak it fluently.

Also, there shouldn't be nearly as big a gap until the next chapter, but just in case there is, I think I should warn you ahead of time that the nex chpet will b pure porn, give or take a kiss.

* Take care, my darling, and remember where you come from.

** How can I forget with you to always remind me?


End file.
